1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head unit for coil packaging and, more particularly, to a head unit for coil packaging to transfer and fasten a band to fix a packaging material to a coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
An iron manufacturing process includes an iron making process for producing a metallic stain (rusty water) by using key materials such as various iron ores, etc., a steelmaking process for producing a molten steel by removing impurities from the metallic stain, a continuous casting process for making the molten steel in the liquid state solid, and a rolling process for changing the solid steel into steel plates or wire rods, or the like.
The continuous casting process is a process whereby the molten steel in the liquid state is injected into a mold and allowed to pass through a continuous casting machine so as to be cooled and solidified into a semifinished product such as continuous slab, billet, or bloom. Of them, the slab is allowed to pass through a plurality of rotating rolls in the rolling process so as to be produced in the form of a thin steel plate. The thusly produced steel plate is wound in the form of coil for the sake of distribution and provided.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a coupling relationship between a coil and coil packaging materials. With reference to FIG. 1, the steel plate (referred to as ‘coil’, hereinafter) is wound in the form of coil and its inner and outer circumferential surfaces are packaged with packaging materials including a rust-free paper 11 wound at inner and outer circumferences of the coil 10 for moistureproofing, an outer circumference protection plate 12 for protecting the outer circumferential surface of the coil 10, an inner circumference protection plate 13 for protecting the inner circumferential surface of the coil 10, a section side plate 14 for protecting both sides of the coil 10, an inner circumference ring 15 for fixing the inner circumference protection plate 11 to the inner circumferential surface of the coil 10, and an outer circumference ring 16 for fixing the outer circumference protection plate 12 to the outer circumferential surface of the coil 10.
After the inner and outer circumferential surfaces of the coil 10 are packaged with the packaging materials, a binding process is performed to cover the inner and outer circumferential surfaces of the coil 10 to prevent the coil 10 from getting loosed and to bind the packaging materials.
However, as for the related art coil binding apparatus, an apparatus for conveying the coil 10, an apparatus for lifting the coil 10, and apparatuses disposed respectively in the direction that a band is wound on the coil 10 are separately disposed and operated.
As a result, the related art coil binding apparatus has a problem in that the space operation for the coil binding process is ineffective and the costs for initial investment in plant and equipment increase.